Démence
by NotreDame
Summary: Le roman, vu du point de vue de Bertha Rochester.


Disclaimer : dites bravo à Charlotte Brontë, pas à moi !

_Démence_

Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu peur de devenir folle. Ma mère avait des problèmes mentaux, et sa mère aussi, avant elle. Il y a eu des suicides dans la famille, des accidents étranges… Je rêvais de quitter la Jamaïque et de partir en Europe, là où se trouvent les meilleurs médecins. Je voulais qu'on me soigne pour que je ne perde jamais la raison.

Seulement, mon père et mon frère ne voulaient pas. Pour eux, une femme doit obéir, un point c'est tout. Ils voulaient me marier pour se débarrasser de moi et à chaque fois qu'un homme franchissait le seuil de la maison, je devais mettre ma plus jolie robe et jouer à la gentille fille douce et docile… Je détestais ça. Je ne voulais pas me marier. Je voulais que mon papa fasse un peu plus intention à moi.

Tout le monde me croyait heureuse à l'époque. J'étais l'une des plus jolies filles de la région, j'adorais la musique… A chaque fois que je jouais de mon cher piano, j'oubliais la folie de ma mère et ma peur constante. Sans musique, ma vie aurait été bien différente.

Un jour, mon père m'a fait rencontrer Edward Rochester. Edward était ce qu'on appelait un « ténébreux », il dégageait une impression de force et de mystère… j'avais beau être un peu plus âgée que lui, je me sentais toute intimidée dès que je l'approchais, et il n'est pas facile de m'intimider ! J'ai dit oui presque tout de suite à sa demande en mariage. Je m'imaginais partant avec lui pour faire le tour du monde et ne jamais revenir…

Le premier soir, Edward m'a proposé un verre de vin. Je n'avais jamais bu d'alcool avant parce qu'avec mon hérédité, ce n'était pas recommandé. Je me sentais ivre de liberté, ivre de joie, et je ne sais pas comment la soirée s'est terminée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le lendemain, je gisais au pied du lit, couverte de vomi, avec Rochester qui me regardait avec mépris.

L'alcool est devenu un sujet de disputes. Il voulait m'interdire de boire, je vidais toutes les bouteilles que je trouvais. Mon langage et mon attitude le choquaient aussi alors que je n'avais pas l'impression de faire quoi que ce soit de choquant. La folie était en train de s'installer en moi, je crois, mais je ne voulais pas demander à mon père de me ramener chez lui. J'ai fait le projet de m'échapper et de consulter un médecin dès que possible.

Seulement, un matin, je me suis réveillée enfermée dans une chambre dont les volets avaient été cloués ! J'ai crié, j'ai supplié Rochester de me laisser sortir, il ne m'a jamais écoutée. Deux repas par jour, un peu d'eau pour me laver, un seau pour les urgences. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Je pleurais à longueur de journée. C'était mon piano qui me manquait le plus. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir jouer et chanter alors que j'étais privée de mon cher instrument. J'ai supplié Rochester de me rendre mon piano et il n'a même pas voulu me donner une petite flûte à bec.

J'ai essayé de m'échapper plusieurs fois. Cela n'a servi à rien. Même les distractions les plus innocentes comme regarder un livre d'image ou respirer le parfum d'une jolie fleur m'étaient interdites. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a duré. On perd la notion du temps quand on est fou.

Le temps m'a semblé interminable. Un matin, je me suis réveillée ligotée, bâillonnée et enfermée dans une sorte de caisse. J'ai eu très peur. Peut-être allait-il me tuer et m'enterrer dans un endroit désert ! Et puis, une idée m'est venue à l'esprit. On m'avait un jour parlé de ces établissements qu'on trouve en Angleterre et qu'on appelle des hôpitaux psychiatriques. Peut-être que les autorités m'avaient trouvée et m'emmenaient dans un de ces hôpitaux. Peut-être que j'allais y finir ma vie. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais espéré mais j'aurais enfin un bon lit bien propre, une fenêtre pour admirer le paysage et des soins médicaux tous les jours. On allait enfin me traiter comme un être humain.

Il y a encore eu des secousses, l'odeur du chloroforme et je me suis retrouvée dans un grenier. Une femme rousse au visage dur me regardait méchamment. J'ai essayé de lui demander un verre d'eau et j'ai réalisé que je n'arrivais même plus à former une phrase. La folie s'était installée encore davantage. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, je me suis mise à rire, d'un rire dément. Ah, puisque j'étais devenue démente, autant agir comme telle !

J'ai essayé d'agresser plusieurs fois cette femme, et puis j'ai réalisé que je me trompais de cible. Elle n'était qu'une employée qui faisait ce pour quoi on la payait, après tout. Elle s'appelait Grace Poole, buvait beaucoup et n'avait presque pas de conversation. Cela me désolait. Enfant, j'avais une domestique, Louisa, qui chantait très joliment, riait souvent et avec qui je pouvais parler musique pendant des heures. Elle me manquait. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour me trouver près de Louisa et loin, très loin de cette Grace Poole froide et hautaine.

Il m'est arrivé de rester sans manger pendant des jours. Je souhaitais mourir. Ensuite, je me ressaisissais et je me jurais de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir tué Edward Rochester. Si quelqu'un méritait de mourir, c'était bien lui ! Cela me prendrait peut-être cinquante ans mais je viendrais à bout de lui.

Parfois, Grace buvait toute la soirée, tombait ivre morte et je descendais me promener dans le manoir. La première fois, j'ai trouvé le piano et j'ai joué tous les morceaux dont je me souvenais, jusqu'à ce que Grace m'assomme et me traine dans le grenier. Ensuite, je prenais soin de rester silencieuse. J'aurais pu m'enfuir, mais pour aller où ? Personne ne voudrait de moi, plus jamais.

Je ne sais pas quand j'ai remarqué la dame aux cheveux blancs. Je l'épiais quand j'arrivais à garder mon calme entre deux crises de rire de fou rire malade. Elle s'appelait Alice Fairbanks ou Annie Fairchild, un nom comme ça. Elle avait l'air gentil. Je n'osais pas l'approcher pour ne pas l'effrayer mais pendant un moment, je me suis demandée si je ne pouvais pas m'en faire une alliée, lui demander si elle voulait bien me laisser jouer du piano. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que c'était peine perdue. Je n'arrivais même plus à parler ni à chanter, alors comment me serais-je rappelée comment on joue du piano ?

* * *

Des années se sont écoulées. Je regarde par une fente du toit et je vois qu'il y a maintenant une enfant qui joue dans le jardin. Elle s'amuse à cueillir des pâquerettes, puis va les offrir à une jeune fille toute pâle, probablement sa gouvernante. Pourquoi y a-t-il une enfant ici ? Je ne comprends pas…

J'attends plusieurs nuits. Quand Grace Poole finit enfin par tomber de sommeil, je me lève et j'inspecte toutes les chambres du manoir avant de trouver celle de la fillette. Elle dort, ses cheveux dorés étalés sur l'oreiller. Elle a l'air tellement fragile et tellement innocent que cela me donne envie de pleurer. Que fait-elle ici ? Est-elle l'enfant du monstre qui m'a épousée ?

Il y a un cahier sur son bureau. J'essaie de lire à la lumière de la lune. Adèle Varens… Tout le reste est illisible, comme si c'était écrit dans une langue étrangère. Je repose le cahier et je sors sur la pointe des pieds. Je ne veux pas déranger le sommeil de cette enfant.

Où est Rochester ? Comment peut-il m'effacer ainsi du monde, faire venir ici des gens qui ne sauront jamais que j'existe, me priver de tout ce qui est essentiel au monde et faire comme si cela était tout naturel ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas choisi de naître avec une maladie ! S'il avait demandé le divorce ou s'il m'avait fait interner, j'aurais ragé pendant deux ou trois mois, peut-être, mais je m'y serais faite. Je n'ai pas mérité ça.

Le revoilà. Je l'observe entre deux crises de démence. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je mettrais le feu au manoir pour qu'il crève enfin ! Seulement, cela tuerait aussi des innocents, dont cette petite fille. Je ne suis pas folle au point de souhaiter la mort d'une fillette de sept ou huit ans.

Il organise une réception et je redouble d'attention. Il fait mine de s'intéresser à une des femmes. Il faut que j'agisse vite, maintenant qu'il a l'esprit occupé. Vite…

Il fait nuit. Je me glisse hors du grenier et je trouve sa chambre sans peine. De près, je vois qu'il a vieilli : des rides sur le front, autour des yeux… Combien de temps suis-je restée ici ? Oh, qu'importe : j'attrape une lampe et je mets le feu aux draps. Il va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, c'est tout ce qu'il aura mérité !

Grace Poole m'attrape. Je me débats, je veux rester et le regarder brûler mais elle m'entraîne dans le grenier et m'attache à mon lit. Je m'en fiche éperdument. J'espère que le feu l'aura au moins défiguré, que ses brûlures le font atrocement souffrir. Si quelqu'un mérite de souffrir, c'est bien lui.

Je hurle et je ris comme une folle pendant plusieurs jours. Je ne sais pas quand je réalise qu'une personne familière se trouve près de moi. Ces yeux et ce nez sont ceux d'un petit garçon avec qui je jouais quand j'étais toute petite…

Richard ! Alors comme ça, il est au courant de la façon dont Rochester me torture. Il faut qu'il me sorte de là ! J'essaie en vain d'articuler une phrase et je me jette à son cou, toute bouleversée. Aidez-moi, mon frère adoré…

Seulement, voilà qu'il me repousse en me regardant avec horreur. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Lui aussi croit que c'est moi, le monstre de Thornfield. Comment peut-il me faire cela ? Sans réfléchir, je le frappe et je le mords jusqu'au sang.

Pendant toute la soirée, j'ai le goût de son sang dans ma bouche. Je m'étonne de ne ressentir aucun remords. Depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, il y a au moins dix ans, Richard a pu sortir se promener à chaque fois qu'il le voulait, parler avec des gens, lire, chanter et dormir dans des draps propres. Il a tout eu pour être heureux. Moi, je n'ai rien eu de tout ça. J'ai eu raison de le mordre : il l'a bien mérité.

S'il se trouve au manoir, qui a-t-il d'autre ? Une nuit, quand Grace dort, je me lève et j'inspecte les chambres. Je passe sur la pointe des pieds dans celle de la petite fille, dans celle de la bonne, et je m'arrête dans la troisième. Il y a une robe de mariée sur un cintre. Elle ressemble à celle que j'ai portée un jour…

Je m'approche du lit. C'est la petite gouvernante qui dort dedans, toute pâle et toute fluette. Je repense à la façon dont Rochester la regardait quand je les épiais depuis la fenêtre et je comprends : il a l'intention de l'épouser. Oh mon dieu…

Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Elle a l'air tellement fragile il va la détruire comme il m'a détruite si elle lui dit oui ! Combien de femme compte-t-il ainsi briser puis enfermer toutes seules dans un grenier ?

Mais comment le lui faire comprendre ? Perdue, je reviens sur mes pas quand j'aperçois un visage d'une laideur monstrueuse ! Je manque de crier de peur, puis je comprends que c'est mon propre visage que je viens de voir dans le miroir. Comment est-ce possible ? J'étais si belle avant, comment ai-je pu devenir aussi rouge et repoussante ?

Une respiration suspendue m'annonce que la fiancée du monstre est réveillée. Elle prononce plusieurs fois le nom d'une domestique : Sophie, Sophie… Une idée me vient à l'esprit : je mets le voile de mariée sur ma propre tête pour qu'elle comprenne qui je suis, puis je déchire le voile pour lui expliquer que son mariage est voué à l'échec. Ensuite, j'éteins et je sors. Si cette petite créature a pour deux sous de bon sens, elle quittera Thornfield et j'aurai le champ libre pour tuer Rochester.

Je passe les jours suivants à pleurer, rager, rire et hurler dans le grenier. La porte s'ouvre et j'entends Rochester qui parle. Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il dit mais je crois qu'il m'insulte et me traite de monstre, comme si ce n'était pas lui la créature démoniaque ! Furieuse, j'essaie de le mordre, de lui faire mal, en vain. Personne ne prend mon parti, pas même mon propre frère. La vie est trop injuste.

Me voilà de nouveau enfermée, toute seule. Les heures passent. Plus tard, j'apprends par Grace que la gouvernante est partie. Cette nouvelle me met du baume au cœur. Il y aura au moins une innocente épargnée par ce monstre ignoble ! A chaque fois que je le peux, je descends la nuit pour explorer la maison. Une nuit, je constate que les bagages de la petite fille sont faits. Quelques nuits plus tard, il n'y a plus de petite Adèle.

C'est ma chance ! Je gagne la chambre de la gouvernante et je mets le feu au lit. Je vais le purifier par les flammes du parfum répugnant du pervers Rochester ! Brûle, monstre ignoble ! Brûle ! Tu ne mérites que ça!

Le feu se propage partout et je hurle de joie. C'est la fin ! Je vais danser et rire sur le toit! Ensuite, je mourrai, c'est mon vœu le plus cher ! J'irai en enfer et tôt ou tard, j'y retrouverai Rochester !

Rendez-vous en enfer !

_La fin…_


End file.
